cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aether Sentinel
Aether Sentinel (エーテルセンチネル Ēteru Senchineru) is a clan of cards that do not belong to a nation. This clan only appears in the Sovern universe. Unlike the Cray Elementals, these units are of many different races, clans, and nations who have come together to form a sort of utopian society, where all are welcome. They have a "jack-of-all-trades" playstyle, with the effects being restricted to how many units in total are on the field. The clan's keyword is "Fortify". Background Who are the Aether Sentinels? (September 24, 2016) The Aether Sentinels are units who have seen the worst of Cray and Earth, and have decided to come together to form a unified clan; a safe haven that accepts all. They have a neutral stance during wars, and will only fight if there is a clear "right" and "wrong". It is this pacifistic ideology that prevents them from interacting with many clans unless the other clans are in dire need of help. Their leader is currently unknown, as this clan had been in hiding for quite some time, working behind the scenes during conflicts such as the holy civil war, the great invasion, and the genocide of dragons, helping small villages stuck in the paths of destruction, providing extra mana to the healers, sages, and dryads to save lives, and helping the nobles in the foretelling of the future to see the correct paths of action that must be taken. The Aether Sentinels believe that the work done by Cray Elementals is not enough in times of desperation, as the planet Cray had been close to total destruction multiple times. "To protect the lives of others in this world we share. But never to harm that which is precious in every world." Sets Containing Aether Sentinel Cards Races Unique Races *Descendant (Race) Shared Races *All Races Archetypes/Sub-clans *Martyr *Seán List of Aether Sentinel Cards Grade 0 *Aether Squire, Finn (Critical) *Aether Squire, Tadhgán Grade 1 *Aether Acolyte, Dáithí *Aether Acolyte, Turlough *Aether Knight, Honoria Grade 2 *Aether Knight, Sláine *Aether Mage, Gréagóir *Aether Mage, Niamh *Flame Dancer, Emelina *Volte Dancer, Victorana Grade 3 *Aether Mage, Seán Grade 4 *Aether Griffin Knight, Seán *True Sentinel of Aether, Seán Trivia *Despite having a neutral stance, they are a bit selective on which units enter the clan. They rarely allow those of an evil alignment (such as Deletors or Star-vaders) to stay in the clan's society, as peace is their priority. Granblue, Megacolony, and the Dark Zone clans are exceptions, as there are many units in these clans who do not follow the rowdiness and general attitudes associated with the clan and would rather not be a part of that clan. *Most of the units have titles based off of elements of nature and professions. Both the names and the element and profession chosen is based off of the clan or nation the unit used to belong to in their lore. These titles are meant to show pride in one's heritage, as well as how everyone has some importance in society, and how different yet unified society can be. **For example, Aether Mage, Seán's lineage comes from the the United Sanctuary, specifically from the Gold Paladin clan, as "aether" can represent "light", while "Seán" is an Irish name, and "mage" is the class or profession. **Another example would be Flame Dancer, Emelina. The "flame" comes from the Kagero clan, of which there are many "Dragon Dancers", and "Emelina" is a Latin-sounding name. **So far, the elements used are: ***Aether (Light) - United Sanctuary (all clans) and Star Gate (all clans) ***Beast - Zoo/Great Nature, Megacolony ***Crest (Water) - Magallanica (all clans) ***Dream (Spirit) - Dark Zone (all clans) and Star Gate/Link Joker and United Sanctuary/Oracle Think Tank/Genesis ***Flame (Fire) - Dragon Empire/Kagero ***Storm (Wind) - Dragon Empire/Murakumo, Nubatama ***Plant - Zoo/Neo Nectar ***Quake (Earth) - Dragon Empire/Tachikaze ***Volte (Lightning) - Dragon Empire/Narukami Category:Clan Category:Aether Sentinel Category:Sovern